<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Belongs to Lovers by synvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775830">The Night Belongs to Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp'>synvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Lust and Love, M/M, Mild BDSM, PWP, Smut, Spice rack, Swearing, all the naughty things, graphic depictions of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple kiss goodnight is all it takes.</p><p>Qrow ponders what his life is like now that he has love - and a lover who knows his every desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Belongs to Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from the Patti Smith Group song Because The Night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---xxx---</p><p> </p><p>The big things were wonderful. Dramatic and glorious, they burst like the sunrise in brilliant gold, scattering the shadows of dark memories. That first date. Falling in love. Their wedding. Adopting Cedrick, their enthusiastic, indulged puppy… but it was in the <em>little things</em> that Qrow finally found what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>The way Clover leapt out of bed on their days off, dragging Qrow into the forest, into the snow, off to the beach... out of his head and into the world. The way Clover stole his t-shirts whenever he had to go away for a few days. They didn’t even <em>fit him</em> but he took them anyway. When Qrow demanded to know why his favourite black shirt was missing, the voice on the line had told him simply, <em>I can’t sleep without you. The t-shirt makes it smell like you’re here.</em></p><p> </p><p>He never cried tears of joy until he met Clover. Tears of rage, yeah. And gulping, heaving waves of tears of sadness, sure. All too much and all too many times. But he never, ever cried when something made him happy. It was only on their wedding day, when Clover looked at him and winked during the vows. He did it because Qrow was nervous, just to make him smile. And one solitary tear of chest-bursting gratitude rolled down his face and he thought, <em>that’s it. He’s ruined me. I’m a soppy idiot now.</em> And he was right.</p><p> </p><p>And now the tears came all too easily but they were good tears. Tears that showed a heart which was still pink and raw with life. Something that was safe enough to be bruised and kissed better. He could be vulnerable now. Those tears were trust.</p><p> </p><p>Clover was so damn enthusiastic. Big day of work? World saving! A nice meal? Ecstasy! A day off with his husband? He honestly could not think of anything better. It was genuinely hard to be sad when he was around. <em>You’re ruining my reputation</em>, Qrow moaned. <em>I don’t know,</em> Clover smiled, <em>everyone still knows you’re the hottest, smartest, most bad-assed huntsman around don’t they? </em>And Qrow could only huff with self-conscious laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Cloves might get up at five in the morning. Yeah, he might not be able to eat curry that was proper hot. But he was every-freckle-perfect and he loved Qrow with all his heart, and his heart was <em>massive.</em></p><p> </p><p>The little rituals that they had fallen into, the gentle cycles of life, the tiny and predictable patterns… they gave Qrow such comfort. The rhythms of their partnership healed wounds which he never realised he still bore until the pain was suddenly, startlingly <em>gone.</em> Washed away into the past by a life which he thought he would never have. A life he never knew he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Needed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And now that joy was given to him piece by piece, day by day in gestures, words and smiles. Heaped up around him like a warm blanket which made all the pain of the past finally start to fade away.</p><p> </p><p>As Qrow lay in bed, after another productive but boring day, he stretched his toes out into the clean sheets. There were a few little aches from a day in the field but nothing a good workout tomorrow wouldn’t fix. The door creaked open and Clover strode in, he had his pyjama pants on and chest bare, as always. Qrow indulged just a little, letting his eyes travel the familiar form. As Cloves put his clean clothes away and threw his dirty ones in the laundry basket, the light from the lamp picked out every little rise and fall of muscle across his back. His shoulders were just as broad as they were when he cocked that flirty brow and flipped backward for Qrow for the very first time. His waist still curved with an elegance which was <em>just shy</em> of impossible. The little curve of his hipbones peeped out above his waistband and Qrow felt a little shiver tingle down to his toes.</p><p> </p><p>One day, seeing Clover like this would stop having this effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But not today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clover glanced over and smiled, flicking the lamp off and plunging the room into darkness. The bedsprings creaked with his weight and Qrow felt him turn to face him. One hand hovered, searching for him in the dark. It found his hair and then ran softly down to cup his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, love,” Clover said, moving just a little closer to plant a light goodnight kiss on Qrow’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was a single raindrop in a still pond.</p><p> </p><p>It <em>radiated.</em></p><p> </p><p>It rippled through him, tingling down his arms and ending in a glitter of nerves at his fingertips. It raced down his chest as his body remembered Clover’s touch through a hundred precious memories.</p><p> </p><p><em>Clover’s probably tired, </em>he thought.<em> He’s had a long day too…</em> but the heat of the hand and the taste of those lips beckoned Qrow forwards and he found himself tilting his chin for just <em>one more </em>kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Clover closed his lips over Qrow’s, feeling the invitation in his movement. After so long together they could read each other so well. Every little gesture, a complex dance of give and take, pull and push. A language which they shared with no other. Clover’s kiss was warm, slow but efficient. A second kiss goodnight to show that he cared. That he wanted Qrow to know that kissing him was still a pleasure, not a chore. But when he went to pull away, there was a tiny hitch… the fingers on Qrow’s jaw curled just a hint and Qrow’s bottom lip was pulled gently into Clover’s mouth, sucked tenderly and released.</p><p> </p><p>A slow breath passed between them in the dark and Qrow moved his hand to place it flat on Clover’s chest. The fingers on his jaw lifted and stroked, slowly, lightly down his neck. This time it was Cloves who lifted his head to capture the eager lips offered up to him. Languid and slow, they moved together, tasting, testing… A call and response in the language of touch, each giving and inviting in equal parts. Clover’s hand trailed down over his shoulder, his fingers teasingly light on skin which awakened to his gentle touch. The fingers reached his elbow and then swept up again, over his arm, over his shoulder…</p><p> </p><p>Qrow’s breath hitched in his chest. This was the moment when he would discover if this was all just sleepy snuggles or so much more. The next step in the choreography of their passion. What would Clover do? He let Cloves hear the breath shudder out of him as he chased those sweet lips in the dark just once more, his whole body was craning for the touch… the blessed caress of those strong hands that knew him intimately. He focussed on the hand and willed it on; <em>please Cloves</em>… <em>touch me</em>…</p><p> </p><p>The fingers trailed over his shoulder, swirling in tiny circles, teasingly light. They moved to the nape of his neck and then combed into his hair, first going with the strands and then, thrillingly, <em>perfectly</em> against them. Qrow couldn’t help but arch his back into the touch. He released a tiny hum of pleasure on Clover’s lips and felt them smile.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away just to breathe into the sensation. The fingers raked over his scalp and then, with aching slowness, drew together to clasp a solid fistful of his hair. The breath hissed between his teeth and the hand pulled his head back, slowly, forcefully. He let Clover move him and offered his throat up in the dark knowing that his every shuddered breath was pulsing through Clover in a wave of bliss. He knew what he did to the man by now and his vulnerability, his <em>pleasure</em> was all Clover needed to ignite.</p><p> </p><p>Hot lips claimed him, pressing into his throat. Only lips to start, only ever lips to start. He let his own hand trail between those chiselled pecs, tripping, lingering down over the raised peaks and valleys of his smooth skin, his desert of muscle. Just as his hand slipped low enough for Clover’s teeth to graze him with longing, he changed course. He gripped the rise of a perfect hip and squeezed, nails digging into warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know if he leant back or if Clover pulled him by the hair, the give and take was so natural that they moved as one. Clover rose up, his grip tightening. Qrow’s scalp tingled with the racing rush of his favourite pain. Another juddering breath left him and Clover pressed fervent kisses down his throat. Inch by invisible, lingering inch he moved his hips up and his lips down. His teeth grazed Qrow’s collarbone and his tongue flicked along the line to his shoulder where he opened his mouth and gripped Qrow between his teeth. Held by his hair, he was suspended in darkness, open and completely vulnerable. The teeth pressed slowly, teasing, lingering… and then without the sharp nip he had been tensed for, they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tease!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Qrow drew his hand up and let his long nails scrape slowly up Clover’s back. It only took the tiniest movement of welcome in his hips and Clover moved up, slowly pushing Qrow’s knees apart with his thighs. He buried his nose in Qrow’s hair, hot huffs of breath on his ear making him tremble. He pulled Qrow’s earlobe between warm lips and nibbled. When Qrow tensed and a ticklish giggle threatened to spill out, the hand in his hair yanked him back, a warning.</p><p> </p><p>He took a sharp breath as the sensation rocked through him. The lips continued to tease and he held his breath. Finally, when Clover was done with him, he let his weight sink between Qrow’s legs as a reward. Qrow gripped the broad shoulders with both hands and moaned. Suddenly the delicious weight was gone and the fingers gripping his hair relaxed. Qrow’s hips lifted, his body craving <em>more </em>and the lamp on the bedside flicked on.</p><p> </p><p>Teal eyes sparkled when they found him on his back, legs spread, lips red.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you like this,” Clover whispered, “I <em>had</em> to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>His sculpted chest caught the light and Qrow reached for him, arms outstretched. Strong fingers gripped his wrists as lingering kisses found each of his fingers in turn. He looked longingly where the striped blue of Clover’s pyjamas tented. Clover raised his head and saw the look, his mouth quirking into a devious smile. He pulled Qrow’s hands up and his teeth grazed the inside of one tender wrist. His eyes sparkled as Qrow’s own fluttered closed and a soft gasp escaped his lips. A kiss and a bite, a leisurely love note written on Qrow’s skin as he moved down. His tongue darted into the soft crook of Qrow’s elbow and warm lips sucked with delicate intensity. One more heated kiss and teeth sunk into his bicep. He ground his hips into the bed and pushed his head back into the pillow, wanting to give Clover access to every needy inch of him.</p><p> </p><p>The strong body lifted, pulling his arms up and he waited with bated breath. Lips ghosted his chest, teasing, dragging softly against his sensitive skin, and then they were gone. The moment stretched out until he couldn’t stand it any longer. Red eyes fluttered open and he tried to pull his arms away, wanting so desperately to grab those sharp hips and pull the man on top of him. The grip on his wrists tightened and a low growl of warning rumbled in Clover’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now pretty bird…”</p><p> </p><p>The sharp teeth grazed his chest and his hips twitched. Clover chuckled lightly, soft huffs of breath tickling his nipple and making him shiver. He felt the wet heat of Clover’s tongue as he dragged it down between his pecs, agonisingly slow. Clover shifted his grip so he had one hand free and a firm hand forced Qrow’s chin up. Their gaze met and his eyes spoke of <em>hunger.</em></p><p> </p><p>Clover looked down at him, eyes devouring him as he slowly chewed his own bottom lip between his teeth. Qrow couldn’t drag his eyes away as it disappeared into that wet heat and then emerged, damp and glistening. He whimpered and wriggled, suppressing the urge to give in and just <em>beg </em>for it. The lips closed on his and they wrestled in a fierce kiss. Qrow drew him down with his lips, his tongue searching, claiming every contour of Clover’s mouth. With a rush of relief, he felt the strong thigh lift as Clover straddled him, giving Qrow the first taste of what he ached for.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow circled his hips up and pressed into the welcome heat. Clover’s breath was jagged against his lips. He knew then that Clover felt the heat and rush of this just as intensely. Wanted him with the same vicious need that he felt coursing through his body. He took advantage of the distraction and bucked his hips, just as he jerked his hands free. He swept his arms and grabbed two handfuls of muscle and pulled that gorgeous ass hard against him. Clover broke the kiss and sat up, mock frustration on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to misbehave, I’ll tie you to the bed,” he said, one brow raised in a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Qrow grinned up, knowing full well that he would.</p><p> </p><p>The teal eyes narrowed. “Put your arms up,” he said, his voice slow and steady. Qrow sunk his fingernails into the man’s ass and gave his hips a good roll. There was a tiny flicker in those teal eyes as Clover struggled with the blissful waves of sensation and then he stared down. His voice was cold this time. Firm and serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your arms up,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>With one last defiant squeeze, Qrow lifted his arms and gripped the bedhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep them there,” Clover said. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> let go.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave Qrow a look which absolutely sizzled as he satisfied himself that Qrow was going to do what he was told.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he snapped. “Now, <em>behave</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The stern tone of his voice tingled through Qrow like a cold breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Clover lifted his ass and gave him a calculating look. He slipped his fingers under Qrow’s waistband and pulled the fabric over his throbbing cock with cruel efficiency. Yanking the fabric to Qrow’s knees with a sweeping gesture, he smiled down with a fierce gleam in his eyes. He moved down the bed and pulled the pants free, throwing them on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better,” he said. Then slowly and with studied deliberation, he took his own pants off. Qrow drank in his nakedness, his thick and straining manhood, and let his knees fall open.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>wanton</em>,” Clover growled, bunching up his pyjama bottoms in his hand. Then he draped the fabric over Qrow’s face so he couldn’t see. The hot scent of Clover surrounded him, making him wet with anticipation. He lay there, still, naked, open… <em>wanting</em>. Then teasing fingers hooked under his knees. One leg was lifted up and lips found the back of his calf, slowly kissing up as his body strained for every lingering touch. A heated kiss was pressed behind his knee and he moaned, lifting his leg higher and opening his whole body to the sensation. The texture of Clover’s tongue, the heat of his mouth, the lingering damp as kisses dragged across sensitive skin was <em>torture</em>. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, one calloused hand closed on him and he moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahhh Cloves</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh…” Clover whispered into his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Still blinded by the deliciously scented folds of Clover’s pyjamas, Qrow waited. The kisses moved higher and the hand began to stroke. Slowly at first and then picking up pace as the lips sunk down between his legs. The wet heat of it was too much and he arched his back, craning away from the lips, pushing into the hand which gave him yet another wave of searing sensation. A hand pushed his hips down and warm breath chuckled around his aching cock.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Behave</em>,” Clover growled. Qrow could tell from the tone that this warning would be his last.</p><p> </p><p>The rough tongue licked slowly up him and flicked his tip, daring him to cry out. He bit his lips and breathed the scent of Clover, focusing on the soft fabric on his face, blocking out the thought of those soft lips taking him. Slowly the heat rolled down him and his whole body tensed with the effort to stay silent. His fingernails sunk into the headboard and he pulled hard against it, trying desperately not to moan. He could feel a hand sink between his legs and stroke him gently, slick with oil. The hand teased him, scraping up his thighs and ghosting over that tender rosebud before trailing down again. Clover repeated the move slowly, every time giving a little more pressure, a tiny bit more of himself.</p><p> </p><p>The lips kissed Qrow reverently, enveloping him with heat. His hips jerked and he pushed them down quickly, trying to keep himself under control. Oh but the heat of it… the rolling waves which built between his legs… the fingers searched and pushed against him. He bit his lip and a single tear soaked into Clover’s pyjamas as the effort to stay still pushed him to the limit. His breath burned in his chest and he shoved his head back into the pillow, clawing the wood as he struggled. Firm fingers pushed slowly into him and he gasped, unable to contain it any more. The heat on him lifted and he pushed his knees as wide as they could go. A soft chuckle blessed his ears and finally the fabric was lifted from his head as the fingers thrust slowly into him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Good</em>,” Clover said, soothing as he drew his hand back and Qrow rocked with it, so needy. He pulled himself up and looked Qrow in the eyes as he pushed deeper. “You can make a noise now, if you want to…”</p><p> </p><p>The breath left Qrow in a desperate rush, “Ahhh Clover… ohhh <em>Gods</em>…” his whole body thrummed with the pressure, pushing into him, stretching him.</p><p> </p><p>Clover pressed hot kisses to his throat as he claimed his body and all Qrow could do was hold on. His whole frame was shaking with it, trying not to grind back. Trying not to give in to the blissful rush. Teeth nipped at his throat and he gasped, his moans rising, clamouring in his chest. A gasp, a whine, a shuddered cry and the hands released him. He sank in a giddy puddle as his body came crashing down from the overload of sensation, so close to ecstasy but left teetering on the precipice. Huffing and shuddering he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s eyes searched him, lingering on the red marks, the hard length of him. “<em>Now</em>, you can move,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow threw his arms down and rolled them both, straddling the man in one sweep of his long legs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fucking hell</em> Cloves,” he said, looking down into bemused eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you, huh?” Clover winked.</p><p> </p><p>“You cocky shit,” Qrow grinned as he ground his hips down, revelling in the way Clover’s hands twitched to his hips. He loved the feeling of Clover against him, pressing in to him in those agonising, delicious moments when they were both so fired up, so <em>intoxicated</em> with each other. He rocked his hips slowly, sliding his oiled ass up until he was oh-so-close and then settling back again as Clover’s fingers gripped tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to me…” Clover said, grabbing him, pulling him up.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow let himself be drawn forward but instead of taking Clover in he leaned further and sunk his teeth into the Captain’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em>fuck</em>,” Clover gasped, bucking hard.</p><p> </p><p>If hair pulling was Qrow’s weakness then this, <em>this</em> was what made Clover gasp and shudder. His guilty, filthy little secret.</p><p> </p><p>One hand flew up and tangled in Qrow’s hair, pulling his head down to the bared throat. Qrow grinned. He grazed with his teeth first, teasing, almost coy and then just as Clover’s hips began to twitch with fierce anticipation he bit his pulse, teeth sinking into hot skin. A flick of his tongue and a gentle suck to soothe the burn and then he lifted his lips to give that blissful rush again and again. Clover’s deep groans became louder and louder. The hand twisted in his hair, jerking him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Clover huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow slowly sat up and let himself drink in the sight. Clover’s hair was messy, his eyes heavy-lidded, his lips parted, gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop when I’m good and ready,” he said, rocking up to tease Clover with the heat he craved. “So you shut up and take it, soldier boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The hand in his hair tugged and a smile flickered across Clover’s face. “Anything else?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. <em>Arms up</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover grinned and grabbed the headboard with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Qrow smiled. He arched his back and stretched, showing himself off. One hand trailed languidly down his chest and the other ruffled up his hair. He knew Clover loved him looking messy. He pinched his own nipples and ground his hips down as Clover stared at him with a hunger that flared, threatening to consume them both. Clover’s breath was hitching every time Qrow sunk slowly down and he started to let out soft, heavy growls of lust.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow slid one hand between them and dragged a thumb over the slick tip. Clover stopped breathing then whispered his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, lucky charm?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Enough</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned down and used his hand to press Clover into him, to rub them together in a slick and desperate mess.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ask nicely</em>,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“No w..” Clover started and Qrow arched his back and took him.</p><p> </p><p>The intensity of it startled them into silence. Qrow’s hands splayed on the muscled chest as he sank slowly, one burning inch at a time. He let gravity pull them together, whirling, spinning, giddy with it. When he had every part of Clover, every throbbing second of it inside him he stopped and just let the feeling wash over him.</p><p> </p><p>He drew his muscles tight inside and felt Clover twitch deep in his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Move</em>,” Clover growled, the bed creaking as he flexed his arms, straining against the headboard to contain the urge to grab his lover and just <em>take him.</em></p><p> </p><p>Qrow let the pressure dissipate and then squeezed harder, “Ohhhh,” Clover groaned, “Qrow.. <em>move</em>…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Qrow smiled down and gave him the sassiest look that he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Clover narrowed his eyes. Before Qrow could react, one hand closed on his shoulder and the other on his hip. Clover pushed him up and then dragged him back in a wave of rushing ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Clover</em>!” Qrow cried out, it started as an order and ended as a desperate plea.</p><p> </p><p>A burning rush soared between them and he fell forwards, grabbing the bedhead so he wouldn’t fall. His whole body thrummed, the sensation dizzying, overwhelming, perfect and too much all at once. Clover’s hands pulled him roughly up and he pushed himself down, sinking and groaning as his fingers gripped the bed and held fast. Clover pushed up into him and ground their bodies together, his broad shoulders heaving with the effort of lifting Qrow ever higher.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow gripped the headboard hard and pulled back and they struggled against each other. Vying for control, fighting to give the other more than they could handle, they writhed and rode, every thrust more vicious than the last. Gasping, sliding, arching his back into the friction Qrow cried out wordlessly, rocking and bucking and letting Clover have everything, <em>everything</em> all at once.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and felt the strong hands gripping him, the heat of Clover, his hard weight spreading Qrow’s legs wide. “Cloves… <em>stop</em>… ah…” the hands pushed him back and he felt Clover so deep inside him that he could almost taste it. Clover held him there, up to the hilt, squirming and gasping.</p><p> </p><p>When he could finally speak he sat up. “Come up here,” he huffed. Clover hinged at the waist and they were chest to chest. Clover lifted him easily and moved up the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this?” he whispered, kissing down Qrow’s throat, his hands gripping his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow lifted himself up on his knees and sunk down in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow…” he groaned; his fingers so tight they were painful. Qrow lifted one hand and held Clover’s wrist, bringing it to his head. Without a word, the hand stroked up the back of his neck and clenched in his hair, pulling hard. His scalp tingled and a rough hand closed on his cock. He pulled against the hand in his hair, craning forward to look deep into those beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me,” he said. Then he put his hands on Clover’s shoulders and held on.</p><p> </p><p>At first Clover moved slowly. Their skin was slick with sweat and they slid against each other, hot huffs of breath mingling together. Clover let him come forward and kissed him deeply as he thrust, stroking Qrow and pulling him up in time to their struggling, messy kisses. The friction was blazing, dragging against Qrow’s skin in wave after wave of shimmering fire. At the height of every agonising thrust, Clover yanked his hair, pulling him down onto that thick, gorgeous peak of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>The thrilling waves washed over him, until there was only skin, the smell of fresh sweat, the hand pumping him and the pain, that <em>perfect</em> pain, charging him with electricity. His foot slipped in the sheets but Clover was there, grasping him tight, holding him up and then jerking him down. His cries became gasps, then huffs, then whimpers and then he was almost silent in this moment, the intimate dance they shared. There was no space between them, no hands, no mouth… just skin and heat. Friction and a rush that scoured him, shook through him… he was Clover’s. Clover was <em>his</em>. He gave himself completely, giving in to it, letting his body be driven, used… <em>adored.</em></p><p> </p><p>The rhythm was a song. Accented by heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed, the melody of Clover’s building groans and the harmony of his keening. A wet kiss, which never ended because they couldn’t part, couldn’t bear to stop consuming each other. He arched into the hand that grasped him, was pulled down roughly, rocked against the solid weight that filled him, pierced him, throbbed and churned and drove through him like an earthquake. Crying out he felt it overwhelm him, vision blurring, heat radiating through him as Clover surrounded him, filled him <em>utterly</em>. The tingling waves shuddered though him and he thrust his hips to the sky. Clover grabbed him, yanked him down, drove into him and he felt like he would burst into a thousand tatters. He cried out, calling Clover’s name as he hit his peak but Clover took him higher, ever higher, merciless, blissful, abusing him and worshipping him all in one jolting, jagged rush. He felt the wet heat hit his stomach as Clover grasped him tight and he shuddered, cresting the waves and <em>soaring.</em></p><p> </p><p>His body crashed down and the room swirled around him, giddy with the flood of chemical bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Clover whispered in his ear, his hands moving to Qrow’s hips and yanking them together for the finale of their fierce duet. Qrow dug his heels into the mattress and stared deep into those eyes, his haven, his solace, as he rode Clover desperately to his own conclusion. The scent of come in the air, the wet heat of their bodies and Clover’s moans, faster and ragged, spurred him on. He dragged his fingernails down Clover’s chest and felt him stiffen, eyes wide and wet mouth open. A clash of lips, nails biting flesh, he took Clover completely, the hard heat of him making his eyes sting and his heart hammer. With their gaze locked together Clover spilled inside him, gasping into his mouth and crying out his name.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow slowed gradually, letting the sensations of the world return. The slick of sweat, the cotton sheets beneath his knees, the hard lines of Clover’s shoulders under his hands. Finally, he rocked to a stop in Clover’s lap. Dropping his head on the man’s shoulder, he managed to summon the energy to turn his head to Clover’s ear, “I love you, too.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They sat there for a while as their breathing returned to normal, Clover’s arms coming up to wrap gently around his waist. “I am going to sleep well tonight,” he whispered, his nose ruffling Qrow’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gods,” Qrow chuckled, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>The enjoyed a leisurely shower together, Clover washing his sensitive, ticklish skin with light and teasing fingers. Qrow giggled and raged, hating that he was still such a slave to Clover’s touch even now.</p><p> </p><p>Well, perhaps <em>pretending</em> that he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>They emerged, warm, dry and sated, falling into bed in a pile of limbs and worn smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Clover leaned over and turned off the lamp. “Goodnight, love,” he whispered, as he pulled Qrow to him in the quiet dark.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow buried his face in Clover’s chest and felt the strong arms wrap around him, “Goodnight, hubbabubba,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the warm huff of Clover laughing into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little things, huh?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Perfect, tiny little things.</p><p> </p><p>---xxx---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>